Heffer Wolfe
Heffer Wolfe is a fictional character on the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life and the comic book series of the same name. Tom Kenny provided the character voice. His catchphrase, which can be heard in the series' opening sequence, is "That was a hoot!" He is a 21-year-old American steer. His name is a pun of the word "heifer" which is another word for a young cow. Description ﻿Best friend of Rocko, Heffer was raised by wolves in Richhill, as seen by his family name, who originally were going to eat him, and thus began to fatten him up. Eventually the family grew to love Heffer, so they instead raised him, not letting him know that he was adopted until Rocko accidentally revealed the truth when the Wolfe family invited him for dinner. The mark which Heffer believed to be a "birthmark" on his butt is actually the plotting lines showing where the wolves were going to divide him. Gags and Personality Besides eating a lot, Heffer being called a cow is another running gag. Most characters would call him a "cow", then either his father or himself would correct them by calling Heffer a steer. Heffer prefers watching TV over reading. The Nickelodeon UK page describes Heffer's personality as a "devoted friend" who "loves life." Heffer's lack of fear mostly stems from stupidity instead of genuine bravery. The Nickelodeon South East Asia website describes Heffer's personality as an "overgrown slob." Heffer holds several jobs: tree farmer, greenskeeper at a golf course, mail carrier, security guard, waiter at a café, and cashier. Despite being obese, he can drive; unlike Rocko he does not wear seat belts. This, in fact, caused severe damage to his father's car when he was driving to the store, and decided not to put the seat belt on because he was too big for its maximum length, and when a Chokey Chicken restaurant was being torn down a few hundred yards ahead of him, the plastic Chicken mascot came bouncing down the road and headed Heffer's way. He successfully stopped and avoided collision. However, his massive size along with the momentum of the sudden deceleration caused him to plow right through the front of the car. Despite his size, he can be very nimble at times, most notably when he is roller-skating. At the local skating rink, he is known as "The King," and performs his own skating routine at the request of the patrons. It is revealed in an episode that Heffer's biological father is still alive with a girl cow named Joyce living in a trailer in the Canoga Park section of the San Fernando Valley region of Los Angeles, California, United States. However, Heffer's father seems to have very little patience for his son, even to the point of dropping the short-tempered bombshell that "your mother's a car seat in Illinois." Heffer is lazy and immature. Looks ﻿Heffer is mostly colored yellow with an orange snout. He has green-yellow spiked hair and wears blue suspenders with red pants. Appearances ﻿Heffer appears in most episodes of Rocko's Modern Life. His first appearance was in No Pain, No Gain. ''His last was in ''Floundering Fathers. Quotes "CALZONE!" "FLAT CALZONE!" "That was a hoot!" "The more I eat, the more weight I get to loose." "Is your mom still hospital-ised?" "Phone home! Heffer phone home.." "Hey!" "SEA MONKEYS!!!!... That was hard." "That...was one rude frog." "Well I guess this is goodbye. Just remember the problems of two people don't amount to a ??? in this wacky world, but at least we'll always have the barn." "Rocko, living here has allowed me to explore new facets of my personality. I am a nudist." "Rocko! That's it! The answer to all your problems! Plastic! You can charge now and pay later! " arguing with Filburt "I had one french fry left. Did I share it with Rocko? No cause I could tell he wasnt hungry." Conception and development Joe Murray, creator of Rocko's Modern Life, partially based Heffer on an adopted friend who enjoyed bologna sandwiches and "had an interesting take on life." Heffer first appeared on an ID spot aired on MTV in 1989; the ID spot depicts Heffer as flying out of a television with the MTV logo branded on his buttocks. Murray originally wrote Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic as the pilot episode; the executives decided that Heffer would be "a little too weird for test audiences." Murray, instead of removing Heffer from Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic, decided to write Trash-O-Madness, an episode without Heffer, as the pilot episode. Originally Murray did not include any information about Heffer's origins in his pitch to Nickelodeon. Vince Calandra wrote the Heffer's origin plotline in season one. Murray auditioned Kenny in a large casting call in Los Angeles and chose him as the voice actor for Heffer. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer, says that Heffer's right eye and left nostril are "notched at the bottom" due to Murray's design style. Marsh added that the animators found keeping the sides straight "a little tricky at first" and that they referred to the design as "Tombstone-shaped." Gallery 25638 1161907786418 6238962 n.jpg 307450 10150288497174376 5642039 n.jpg 392730 2030342536744 1011803214 n.jpg 403454 3482167911471 1682130880 n (1).jpg 580581 3757668718819 974050570 n.jpg Heffer.gif Heffer TV.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-29-17h00m12s160.png|"Is that a sausage in you pocket?" vlcsnap-2013-03-29-17h28m36s47.png|Heffer's only appearance in the Pilot. vlcsnap-2012-12-20-10h43m53s241.png|Night Hawk Diner. vlcsnap-2013-03-18-12h31m38s21.png|HI Tumblr mb87t8EpMS1rwddcmo1 500.png Mainepisoden.jpg An Elk for Heffer.png General Heffer.png Heffer.jpg RML0050001.jpg RML04 01.jpg Spank The Monkey.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-16h28m14s182.png Viacom-temp-upload.zksmfpbv.170x170-75.jpg 396041 10150474277774376 1853336327 n.jpg DVD Illustration Heffer 2.png Season-4-dvd-cover.gif Season-3-Rocko-DVD cant wait!.gif Netflix Pic 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-16h28m14s182.png 61lYSFgUP+L._SX500_.jpg Heffer.png $(KGrHqRHJFMF!ODl7uuVBQleJ,Rr1g~~60_57.JPG 398239_10152174244065655_1976378923_n.jpg joe murray poster3.jpg joe_murray_drew_heffer_for_me_by_kabren-d39mdvg.jpg rockos_modern_life_heffer.png JM_NEWBOOK.jpg 20074_1116517011677_7724108_n.jpg 18874_1131964557856_3267796_n.jpg webanxrockomodernlife.jpg rockofriends sprite pack.png Smlr.png Rocko's modern life collection.png DVD Illustration Heffer 1.png Do you like Heffer? Yes No Sometimes Maybe Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Young adults/teens Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:adopted